Jenny Bradley
Jenny Bradley was the only child of Alan and Pam Bradley being close to her mother but not so much to her father as Alan walked out of her life Jenny began doing a paper round at the kabin meeting Rita Flarclough after Pam died Rita became Jenny,s foster parent later forming a romantic relationship with Alan Jenny heard Rita screaming over the phone and raced over to the house with her boyfriend Martin Platt aurviving as Alan was attempting to suffocate Rita as disgusted as Jenny was by this she still loved her father and brought Alan his passport and money so he could flee the country however Jenny saw Alan,s true colors when he threatened her mistakenly thinking Jenny had ratted him out to the cops Jenny decided to devote her time to supporting Rita Jenny Saw Alan,s guilty plea as a sign of remorse and that he was willing to build bridges Jenny,s love for Alan turned her against Rita who was still mad at him for trying to kill her with Jenny eventually moving out after Rita told the police Alan broke into her house later Alan was ran over by a tram while chasing Rita devastating Jenny who misplaced the blame onto Rita instead of Alan who deserved it however Rita got through to Jenny. Jenny began seeing old schoolmate Mark Casey after he got given his parents garage causing a naieve Mark to believe Jenny liked him and Jenny began seeing married man Robert Weston but did not have it in her to dump Mark until Des and Steph Barnes who,s been dragged into this pressured Jenny into doing so after Robert ended the relationship to be with his wife Jenny kidnapped Robert,s dog with the intention of selling it. Robert retaliated by clearing out their joint bank account and snatching his dog Mitzi while Derek and Mavis Wilton were walking it. Jenny tried to manipulate Rita to secure the inheritance Rita,s second husband Ted Sullivan had left her but Rita saw through this and wrote Jenny a cheque to get rid of her many years later Jenny,s son Tom Middleton tragically died devastating her Jenny then began seeing Kevin Webster returning to the street where few were happy to see her with Kevin,s daughter Sophie and ex wife Sally being distrustful of Jenny due to her guilt for not saving Tom Jenny became very over protective of Kevin,s son Jack eventually she abducted Jack without Kevin,s consent and began to mistake Jack with Tom Kevin reported the abduction to the police Kevin persuaded Jenny to hand Jack over to Him and no charges were filed against Jenny due to her mental health Rita allowed Jenny to live in her flat and persuaded Aidan Connor to give Jenny a cleaning job at underworld Jenny was met with hostility by the websters except an understanding Kevin but he still told Jenny to stay away from Jack Kevin even talked Jenny out of leaving when she was sick of everyone hating her Jenny went to Blackpool with her boss Johnny Connor and saved Jack from a team earning Sophie,s forgiveness but not Sally,s Jenny eventually Married Johnny and they were happy but in the aftermath of Aidan,s suicide Johnny was offended by Jenny acting like she missed Aidan when she couldn,t stand him when he was alive and began verbally abusing her as a result however they managed to reconcile when Johnny was hospitalized and realized what an ass he,s been later Jenny learned Johnny had been sleeping with Liz McDonald during his time grieving and had trackers planted in Liz and Johnny,s phones as well as advertising Liz as an escort online Jenny got drunk after seeing Johnny visit Liz not realizing Johnny was only there to sack Liz so he and Jenny could move on however Jenny,s drunk driving resulted in her car hitting Liz accidentally and Johnny who was aware of could be misinterpreted as deliberate risking prison by covering for his wife. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Coronation street villains Category:Tragic Category:Kidnappers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Protagonist Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Mentally ill Category:On and off Category:In love Category:Remorseful Category:Abusers Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Golddiggers Category:Adulterer